Canadian Empire
WORK IN PROGRESS General info The Canadian Union was created after the fall of the old one and the mass pull of Canadian nations from the foedus Christiana alliance. The primary location of the nations in the alliance is based on the real Canadian border IRL. The union is meant to be a better version of the old Canadian union and included many nations that had previously been excluded. Purpose The alliance creates a union of Canadian nations that can cooperate in part or in whole, for the wellbeing and welfare of all of Canada. The union creates a way for smaller nations in Canada or Canada as a collective to be safe and rely on each other for support no matter how big they are. The union also forms strong economic benefits and relies on each other for the united defense of Canada and its allies. History The Celtic Union = The First CU The Reformation (Second CU) After the old Canadian union fell a new one was formed to try and fill the gap. The reformation came shortly after the fall of the old Canadian union and after the mass pull from the foedus Christiana alliance of multiple Canadian nations. In the early days of the alliance, a prime minister vote was made and Riley_Mcdonut won becoming the Canadian union's first prime minister. The first bill passed by Riley_Mcdonut was the full legalization of weed throughout Canada. Nor with Warway Later on September 14th, 2019 a war declaration was made against Norway after the aggressive actions from Norwegian citizens. Shortly after this war declaration on September 15th, a peace treaty was made between Norway and the Canadian Union to avoid further conflict USA Conflict Rexit and the NorthWest SyndiCate Dawn of an Empire The National Archives for more history on the CU visit the National Archives made by miniminer367 (omega squad) https://drive.google.com/open?id=1wHhcS7l14K7vxbx7kix-RsvcG3QT642Y0gVeg4UXOzI Current policies all following policies are temporary and have been set by the last PM, Ra2or and have not been changed since. anti-war /the CU is mainly for development and prosperity with member nations, not to wage war. however, that does not mean that they will not fight in a war when attacked. Anti-colony/ after the loss of it's two major colonies, (new-guinea and Hawaii) the PM of the CU at the time (ra2or) has deemed the use of colonies "expensive and without use as they cost much and do not have much value in gold" This move has also been highly recommended by the Emperor Scorpionzzx. The constitution Made by miniminer367 (omega squad) it reviews the rights and powers of government and many other subjects. https://drive.google.com/open?id=1mJLa4sdgIrYqnMIcX744ZebTrKAhVjAT-aKBpFYfvbk Government The government of this alliance consists of a Prime Minister, Emperor, Cabinet, Senate, and parliament Prime Minister The Prime Minister is an elected official by the citizens of the Canadian Union that holds the most powerful position and makes key decisions in the government. Emperor The governor-general is a representative of a monarch and does not hold much governmental power... However, the emperor can easily sway public opinion and also has a high position in the military. Cabinet The cabinet is chosen by the Prime Minister and consists of Minister of Economics, Minister of Defense, Minister of Transportation, Minister of Diplomacy, Minister of Infrastructure and Minister of Colony. These potions hold very important powers in the Canadian Union and help the Prime Minister run the government Senate The Senate was introduced after the exit of ruperts_land after ruperts_land complained that nation leaders did not have enough power in making decisions. The senate consists of national leaders only and has the right to appeal or replace parliamentary actions and votes. Parliament Members of parliament are required to be a Mayor or councilor in their town. Parliament can veto and pass any bills and can also conduct an impeachment process. History of Prime Ministers Royal Family Scorpionzzx-Emperor Emonm9-Prince (1rst in Line) Nuuknein-Royalty (2nd in Line) Braderzz1705-Royalty (3rd in line) (no longer eligible) Aboi-Royalty(4th in line) (inactive) VicTheBerge-Prince (5th in line) (inactive) Proutt-Royalty(6th in line) (Inactive) LordPiggy2005-Prince(7th in line) (Inactive) RileyMcDonut-Royalty(8th in line) Dabs_All_OvarYT-Royalty(9th in line) MegaBlockKing-Royalty(10th in line) ThatNerdNextdoor-Royalt(11th in line) Tobocoolman-Royalty(12th in line) (Inactive) MattyG2012-Royalty(13th in line) (Inactive) Warrior-Royalty(14th in line) Magmawarrior36-Royalty(15th in line) Military The Military of the Canadian Empire has been deployed very rarely in its entire history. The most notable came when Prime Minister Riley_mcdonut ordered an assault on Tyce which leads to 10 military members showing up within the hour to respond. This assault on Tyce later started the NWS war declaration on Canada. Canadian military strategy consists of mainly defensive strategies, long game tactics, and a powerful economy even during wartime. Commonwealth Canada is a part of the British Commonwealth but has never had to call for Britain to declare war although Britain has helped in some of the Canadian wars. Canada has helped Britain in many wars and was a key factor in the Greater Roman Empires' armistice with Britain after Britain's declaration of war. Canada carried out raids on the most active nation in the GRE called nubia. These raids ended up forcing the GRE to come to a quick agreement with Britain. Military projects The Ce Military also has multiple secret projects using experiment weaponry such as TNT missiles, TNT bombing aircraft, and potion experiments. Most projects have been discontinued due to budget cuts and hitting physical barriers such as explosion protection in claims. To this day only 2 of the planned 5 missile silos with working TNT missiles were actually built. of the 2 built 0 of them are in usable condition. Espionage The Canadian spy network was founded during the time the constitution was also made. The Ce spy network specializes mainly in Canadian affairs and espionage. The discord and the official name of the Ce spy network is only known by a few select people. Not much else is known or has been released about it other than the above info. Economics The Canadian empire itself does not have a large economy however Quebec holds the absolute majority of the economy with a global market share of 12.8% EMCL survey 1/26/2020 putting Quebec at the most used shop on EMC. This money allows Quebec to be an economic superpower and allows Quebec to spend lots of gold on its military budget and on towns in its nation. Avalon also has an online Avazon store, central Canada also has a decent store and South_Canada has a well-made casino. Member Nations This is a list of the member nations and their geographical area. Notable People This is a required field to detail important members of the alliance. This can be organized in a list, for example: Conflicts Regional Powers VS Canadian Union war This was a war between the Canadian Union and regional powers that the Canadian lost and surrendered too. Northwest Syndicate (NWS) vs Canadian Empire This was a war declared after the Canadian empire attacked a member of the NWS with 10 people. The Canadian empire chose to ignore this war after the NWS made false claims that they were "invading the NWS territory". Somerset Vs Canadian Empire The somerset war started after Quebec refused to give 2 towns to a newly reformed nation called somerset. Quebec denied the request explaining that Quebec was about 10x bigger than somerset and did not feel they had bargaining power. Shortly after somerset declared war Somerset was kicked from the leadership of the regional powers and lost all of his bargaining power. The Canadian empire barely acknowledges this war due to the fact that somerset was so irrelevant and small nobody really noticed they had even declared war. Category:Alliance Category:North America